Naruto: The Ultimate Shinobi
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: Seeing Naruto getting the Kyuubi by Minato, The Death God decides to bless Naruto with some powerful gifts. 13 years later, Naruto had graduated the Academy, and now is on Team 7 which involes Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, and their sensei, Kurenai Yuhi. And with his new powers, how will Konoha deal with the new Naruto? Alive!Kushina Neko!Women NaruXHarem


**A/N I do not own Naruto or Bleach **

**Rated M: Nuidty, Language, Violence, and Sexual Content**

**Naruto's Harem:**

**Kushina**

**Mikoto**

**Hinata**

**Kurenai**

**Rukia**

**Yourichi**

**Soi Fon**

**Rangiku**

**Neliel**

**Harribel**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>October 10th is the day of something Minato and Kushina is proud about, their first born child, which they named Naruto, but there was a short problem when the Namikaze parents finally got to met their child, is that it was at a horrible cost. This is where the story begins...<p>

"UGH!" Kushina screamed out in pain as the Kyuubi's seal was breaking.

"Kushina!" Minato said as he was about to make a move towards her, but a masked man caught his attention as he put a kunai towards Naruto.

"I wouldn't move if I were you, Minato Namikaze. You don't want your child to die one the first day it was born, do you?" The Masked Man questioned him.

'Damn it! I have to get Naruto first and then get Kushina out of here and close that seal!' Minato thought to himself as he looked between then paining Kushina and the crying Naruto.

The Masked Man saw that he was planing something, and he threw Naruto into the air.

Both parent's eyes went wide.

"NARUTO!" Kushina screamed out to her child as she was holding back the pain.

"Damn it!" Minato said as he disappaered and reappered and caught Naruto quickly.

"Wise move, Hokage. But shouldn't you watch out for the bombs?" The Masked Man asked him.

'Bombs...?' Minato thought to himself before he felt smoke coming from Naruto's blanket 'Shit!'.

Minato quickly threw the blanket away, but he and Naruto got caught up in the explosion and got separated from Kushina and the Masked Man.

"MINATO-KUN! NARUTO!" Kushina yelled out to her husband and child.

* * *

><p>*With Minato*<p>

* * *

><p>Minato and Naruto appered just a few feet away from the hideout, and Minato sighed in relief thanking god Naruto was safe.<p>

'Thank god Naruto is alright, now I just need to get Kushina and close that seal. But first, I neeed to take Naruto somewhere safe' Minato thought to himself as he disappered and went to put Naruto in a safe location.

* * *

><p>*With Kushina*<p>

* * *

><p>"What...do you want from me?" Kushina asked the Masked Man as she was chained up and naked showing off her huge breasts and her cat like ears and tail.<p>

"First off, I must say you look very beautiful the way you are. Especially you looking like a Neko" The Masked Man said.

Kushina's cheeks went pink.

"F-Fuck off. What are you really here for?" Kushina asked him once again with her tail twitching.

"I thought it was obvious? I'm here to take the Kyuubi from you" The Masked Man said.

Kushina's cat ears picked up as she heard that and she sighed.

'Figures as much thats why hes here. He also probably knows that the seal is effective during child birth' Kushina gussed as she looked at the man in front of her.

"Just answer this one last question for me before he try anything" Kushina said.

The Masked Man opened his eyes and looked at her.

"What is it?" The Masked Man asked her.

"Why...are you wanting the Kyuubi?" Kushina asked him with curiousity taking over.

"Why would I tell you that?" The Masked Man said which didn't answer Kushina's question, but she knew he wouldn't tell her. Then again, she heard the Masked Man continue "Well, I suppose I'll tell you since your about to die. I'm wanting to take over the Kyuubi with my Sharingan and kill Minato Namikaze as well as the entire Leaf Village" The Masked Man explained.

Kushina's eyes went wide while her ears and tail twitched.

'I knew it! Wait, did he say _Sharingan_? Is he like Mikoto-chan?' Kushina thought to herself as she felt a sharp pain coming from the said Fox.

"AHHH!" Kushina screamed out as the Kyuubi was roaring it's way out.

The Masked Man smirked behind his mask as the Kyuubi made it's way out.

'Here it is! The Nine Tails! Now, If I can just use my Sharingan and controll him...' The Masked Man thought to himself as he closed his right eye and opened it to reveal the Sharingan.

The Kyuubi looked at him, and growled. But before he could attack, he was taken over by the Masked Mans Sharingan.

"There. Now that your under my power, we can kill everyone in Konoha" The Masked Man said before he looked over to a weak Kushina "But since she was your host, I'll have you kill her first" The Masked Man said.

Kushina gasped as she saw the Kyuubi's claw coming towards her, but it missed it's shot as Minato appered and saved Kushina.

"M-Minato..." Kushina gasped out.

Minato looked at his wife and smiled.

"Are you alright, Kushina?" Minato asked.

"I'm fine. But wheres Naruto?" Kushina asked as she was wanting to know if her son was alright.

Minato chuckled at her before he pets her head that made her purr and her tail wag in satisfaction.

"Naruto's fine. I'll take you to him" Minato said before he glared at the Masked Man before he left with a purring Kushina in his arms.

* * *

><p>*Unkown Location*<p>

* * *

><p>Minato appered right beside Naruto and put Kushina down so she could see him.<p>

The said Neko saw her child, and her eyes began to water as she pulled him closer.

"Naruto...shh...it's alright now, mommy's here" Kushina said as she was hushing her child.

Minato looked at his family, and clenched his hands together and went towards his wife and child and picked up Naruto.

"M-Minato? What are you doing?" Kushina asked as she was a bit disapponted that her son was taken from her.

Minato sighed at the question.

"You may not like it, but I'm going to seal Kyuubi into Naruto" Minato stated while the beautiful Neko looked at him with wide eyes.

"Minato! What the hell are you thinking?! Your going to put the Kyuubi into our son?!" Kushina asked him as she tried her best to stand up for her child.

"It's the only way, Kushina. I'm sorry. And don't even think about talking me out of it or helping me, I've made my decision. And I want you to be alive for Naruto so he can have his loving mother there for him as he grows" Minato said seriously.

"..." At this point, Kushina was speechless. Sure, she wanted to be with Naruto everyday, but she was expecting this to happen!

Without looking back, Minato was now holding Naruto and disappered leaving a speechless Kushina behind.

* * *

><p>*Unkown Location*<p>

* * *

><p>The Death God was watching as Minato was battleing this Masked Man, and sealing the Kyuubi into little Naruto.<p>

"Foolish human. He's that stupid enough without knowing how much pain little Naruto will be endering in the future" The Death God said with a sigh before he thought deeply before he figured out what he was going to bless little Naruto with.

'I'll give him Ichigo Kurosaki's power of a Soul Reaper, Yasutora Sado's Armored Arms, Orihime Inoue's Fairies, Uryu's Ishida's power of a Quincy, a power of a Bount, and a power of a Hollow. Besides, I'm sure he'll meet his ancestors in due time' The Death God thought to himself as he put these powers into little Naruto.

* * *

><p>*13 years later*<p>

* * *

><p>It's been 13 years since the attack of the Kyuubi and the brith of Naruto as well as the Death of Minato. Speaking of Naruto, let's check in on him, shall we?<p>

* * *

><p>*Uzumaki Household*<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki was blushing madly beacuse of his Neko mother, Kushina Uzumaki, was sleeping in his bed and as always, naked.<p>

'Ugh...why is my heart racing so fast? Shes my mother!' Naruto thought to himself before he glanced over to the sleeping Kushina.

Naruto sighed before he pats her on the head which caused her ears to jerk and her tail to wag.

As she woke up, Kushina yawned cutely and rubbed her eyes and smiled as she saw her son.

"Good morning, Naruto" Kushina said with a loving smile.

"Morning. Mind telling me why your in my bed again? Nonetheless naked?" Naruto asked her.

Kushina pouts.

"Do you not like me sleeping with you or not seeing me naked?" Kushina asked as she pouted cutely.

Naruto flinched as her voice was saddening, and her quickly came up with an asnwer.

"N-No! Your the most beautiful girl in the world, mom! I don't mind you sleeping in here!" Naruto came out quickly before he realized what he said and covered his mouth.

Kushina's cheeks were pink as she heard his words, but she giggled and pulls him into a hug which his face was between her E-cup breasts.

"Your my favorite child, Naruto. Did you know that? And you will always be my favorite child" Kushina said as she kissed him on the forehead.

Naruto's cheeks were red, and was about to say something, but Kushina looked over to his clock and noticed it was 7:00.

"Oh dear. You better hurry and get to class, dear. Don't worry, I'll be here when you get home" Kushina said as she was about to get off her bed.

Naruto grabbed her arm and this actiond caused Kushina to turn to him.

"W-Wait, Kaa-san. Could I...um...have a drink before I go?" Naruto asked nervosly referring getting milk from her breasts.

Kushina smiled at her son and she nodded.

"Of course you can, sweetie. You can have much of my milk as you want" Kushina said before she sat on her sons bed and pulled him towards her breast and began to feed him.

After a few minutes, Naruto stopped drinking and grinned.

"I'll see you later, Kaa-san!" Naruto said as he ran off with a huge grin on his face.

Kushina giggled at her son before she shook her head and sighed.

'Kids these days...still, I can't help but love my little Naru-chan even more...' Kushina thought to herself as he had a smile on her face and went to get herself cleaned.

* * *

><p>*With Naruto*<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto rushed into the classroom and huffed.<p>

"Phew! I made it!" Naruto said as he wiped the sweat off his face.

"Looks like you made it on time, Naruto" A male said as he was looking over at his friend.

Naruto spotted the male, and grinned as he saw him.

"Hey, Sasuke! What's up?" Naruto asked him as he made his way over.

Sasuke shugged his shoulders.

"Nothing much, just been sitting here waiting for the two idiots to come in" Sasuke said with a grumble.

Naruto hid a smirk.

"Ah...Sakura and Ino are still after you after all these years we've been in class together?" Naruto asked him.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance.

"Yeah, and it's getting on my fucking nerves! They don't shut up!" Sasuke said with a growl.

Naruto chuckled before he waved a hand.

"Can't help ya there, buddy. But maybe we'll be lucky and _not _get Sakura or Ino as our teammates" Naruto told him as he holds his hand behind his head.

Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah, hopefully" Sasuke muttered.

As class began, Sakura and Ino were forced to sit somewhere else since Naruto was sitting next to Sasuke, and Iruka walked in with a clip borad in hand.

"Alright, class. i'll be assigning your teams. First off is Team 1..." Iruka started.

* * *

><p>*10 minutes later*<p>

* * *

><p>"...Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka started getting Naruto's attention "Sasuke Uchiha," As he said it, Naruto and Sasuke smirked at each other "...And Hinata Hyuga. Your Sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi" Iruka finished which gained a "Yes!" From Naruto and Sasuke, while Sakura and Ino yelled out "No!".<p>

"I told you, Sasuke!" Naruto said with a huge grin.

Sasuke chuckled at his friend.

"And you were right. Want to come over to my place later? You can bring you mother over as well. I'm sure my mom would like the company since Itachi-nii-san is out and Tou-chan is busy with his work" Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded.

"Sure. I'll be there!" Naruto said.

Sasuke holds out a fist.

"Great" Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at the fist and grinned before he clashed his fist with Sasuke's.

Iruka smiled seeing this, he was glad Naruto and Sasuke have become good friends.

* * *

><p>*With Sasuke*<p>

* * *

><p>As Sasuke walked towards the Uchiha Compound, he noticed something was going on since their were dead bodies every where.<p>

'What the hell is going on?' Sasuke thought to himself before he picked it up by running towards his house.

What he didn't know, was that a certian Uchiha was watching from above.

Sasuke jolted as he felt the chakra, he turned towards the pole and saw that no one was there as he only stared at the dark moon.

'...What was that?' Sasuke thought to himself before he shook it off and rushed towards his house.

What he didn't know, was that there was another person that was hiding behind a building that had a mask with the Sharingan activated.

Chapter 1 End


End file.
